1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver mounted shooting rest for use on a vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Portable shooting rests are particularly designed for field varmint shooting. Since a shooter and a varmint are frequently separated by several hundred yards and the varmints are small, the rifle must be supported for accurate shooting. However, since the varmints may also be very mobile, the shooter must be able to assume a stable shooting position with the gun supported quickly.
The following U.S. patents and published applications are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. No. 203,184, 4,937,965, 5,397,147, 5,491,921, 5,664,717, 5,755,411, 5,833,308, 5,857,741, 5,933,999, 5,979,099, 6,058,641, 6,269,578, 6,338,218, 2002/0008364 and 2003/0168487.